


The Shrine

by mysticmajestic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmajestic/pseuds/mysticmajestic
Summary: Lance forgot that his teenage self had a massive crush on Shiro before they’d ever met. He gets a grim reminder when he invites Shiro to stay with him for a week.





	The Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> Because you know Lance would have one.

“Mama,” said Lance, throwing his arms around his mother, who clutched at him like a dying person to a life preserver. “I’m home. I’m safe.”  


“Oh, mi hijo,” she sobbed. She rocks him from side to side. “You have no idea how much I missed you!”  


“I missed you too, Mama.” He kissed the side of her head, then gently pried her away. Taking a moment to collect himself, he side-stepped and gestured toward Shiro, the other mopping his eyes. “Mama, this is Shiro. He was our leader. Got us out of more trouble than I can count.”  


“It’s very lovely to meet you, Shiro,” said Mama warmly, mopping her own sodden cheeks. “Oh, how very rude of me. Come in! Make yourself at home! Lance tells me you’ll be staying with us for a while?”  


“Um, yes, pardon the intrusion,” said Shiro, bowing a little.   


“No, no, there’s no intrusion! Lance, go show Shiro where he’ll be staying.” She grinned, putting her hands on her hips. “And I hope you’re hungry, Shiro; I’m preparing a feast almost fit for a king!”   


“Oh, yes, I-I am hungry,” said Shiro.   


Lance snorted. It was ridiculously endearing to watch him flounder in the face of Lance’s mother, of all things. Big, scary Galrans? No problem. Haggar? Bitch, please. But Lance’s five-foot-four mother asking him if he was hungry was what threw off his equilibrium. Endlessly cute. 

“Alright, come with me,” said Lance. He winked. “You’ll be staying in my room with me, hope you don’t mind.”  


Shiro shot him an impish grin. “ _Definitely_ don’t mind.”  


They had been dating for six months. Due to Shiro’s asexuality and aversion to being seen naked due to his scars, they hadn’t had sex yet, but they shared the same bed every night, and the cuddles were to die for. To Lance, hugging Shiro was the equivalent of hugging a stuffed bear. So, so comfortable.

They got to Lance’s bedroom. Lance threw open the door and stepped back so Shiro could enter first. Honestly, he could hardly wait to spend this week with Shiro, relaxing on the beach, doing absolutely fuck all. No commitments, no nothing. Honestly, it was almost too good to be–

“Oh my god,” Shiro choked out.  


“What?” Lance hurried inside. “What’s–OH MY GOD NO.”  


Tacked to the wall above his bed was one giant poster of Shiro he’d bought when the Garrison had been doing their press releases for the Kerberos mission. Surrounding that, there were smaller pictures tacked up from articles he’d found in magazines and newspapers. Some of them he’d even printed from the Internet. 

How could he have forgotten about the fucking  _shrine_?!

Leaping onto Shiro’s back, he slapped his hands over Shiro’s eyes and yelped, “ _You saw nothing_!”

“You have a shrine!” Shiro wheezed, trembling with laughter. “Dedicated to me! Oh this is too good!”  


“I was fourteen!” shrieked Lance. “You can’t judge me for this!”  


“I’m judging  _so hard_.”  


“I will make you sleep on the floor!”  


Shiro tumbled forward onto the bed, rolled, and pinned Lance to the mattress. Red and breathless with laughter, he was the most beautiful person Lance had ever seen. He was so close to leaning up as much as Shiro’s grip would allow, desperate for a kiss–until Shiro spoke. 

“Did you worship me as your god and offer up sacrifices in my name, too? Were you going to start your own religion? I mean, you already have a shrine, what’s the next step up?”  


“ _I’m going to kill you_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
